Sorry isn't Enough
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Mike/Fi Fluff. Sam and Mike Bromance. Excessive Michael WHUMPAGE. Chained, against your will. Chained to a raging lunatic. Unable to scream for help.
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry isn't Enough. _

_Chapter 1 - Unwanted Visitor_

Footsteps heavily hitting the stairs, each step heavy and rough - slow and deep. The clanks alarmed Michael as he peacefully read through many files regarding; Anson Fullerton. Trying to study and discover more about the parasite that boiled his veins, hurt every inch of his body. There sheer mention of his name would send shivers down his entire body, creating Goosebumps on his exposed skin. The itch beneath his skin would irritate further, the more he thought about how smart and devious, sick and twisted Anson was. How easily he outsmarted everyone, each and every one of them.

Slowly placing the files down, Michael moved cautiously and quietly throughout the Loft. Listening carefully, he had already noticed it was two people heading towards the loft's door. The first person was steady, carefully. Trying to be quiet. The second person, loosely following the person before them, restless and trying to avoid having to be at the scene - forced against their will. As Michael observed the footing on the metal stairs. Michael listened closely, taking out his pistol from his back, he slowly moved over and stood behind the door. His weapon in guard, he awaited their entry...

"Michael"

As the small cry is heard through the Loft's door. Michael let out a small sigh, followed by the roll of his eyes. Tilting his head up, he dropped his shoulders and guard. Judging by her irritated tone, Michael knew he was about to be scolded for something. Swinging his hand down to his side, releasing the tight grip of his weapon. Michael licked his lips and opened the door, irritated. Obviously it was his mother with someone who needed his help...

"Ma, I-"

Cut off in mid sentence, His eyes focused intensely at the muzzle of a gun. staring tight at his nose. Michael swallowed hard, his eyes slowly looked to see beyond the muzzle. Staring down the barrel of a loaded gun was never fun...It didn't matter how many times he had experienced it, every time was a new chill, a new dreadful event none the less, he would walk away unharmed however; when they were handcuffed to your mother. Their face red with rage, their hands shook as they tried to control the very rage that only started to rise the moment their eyes sat upon you... You begin to rule out the circumstances of a happy ending, no matter how good you are.

As their eyes took a glimpse of Michael's weapon, the instantly reacted. Turning the weapon on Madeline, Michael clenched his jaw and lightly dropped his weaponry, kicking it out of the door, it slowly slid pass their feet, stopping at the frame of the loft's door. Stepping back, Michael let them inside, he let them pull his mother with them. His hands were soon in a tight fist, clenching tightly. Michael clenched his jaw and kept his eyes upon his mother, making sure she was unharmed and ok...Then again, it was highly doubtful that she was in fact, Ok. The poor woman was handcuffed to what seemed like a madman right now, We all know Madeline can handle herself... however; not this time as the maniac was her present boyfriend, Benny...

_**Authors Note:**_

_Was originally going to be a one-shot. then i realised. Too much was involved to be a one-shot. Aren't they meant to be short? lol. I've written two more pages of this fic, i'm not too sure exactly where it's headed to be honest. Not entirely sure it's interesting enough to be continued. So please, let me know if you're interested and i'll see what i can do ;). Thank you all. Will continue with "Promise Me" once i get my muse back, may do some one shots in between, we'll see._


	2. Chapter 2 Mixed Messages

Chapter 2 - Mixed Messages.

Pulling her restlessly, not once did he take his eyes off Michael. He narrowed his eyes on his hands as were slightly raised, surrendering. Michael could see the man was clearly panicking, sweat crawled down his forehead. His eyes so wide, filled with fear. His hands trembled with anger mixed with strain. His voice was loud as he spoke. spitting and shaking from pure fright. It was almost like he was clueless, he hadn't planned his moves. He oblivious to his intentions, lost and trapped within his own mind. Whatever was wrong was hitting him hard, so hard that it caused him to completely flip and inflict pain...

Pain, he was already causing to his mother. Her eyes filled with so much raw emotion, so much fear and guilt. She blamed herself for his actions, his reaction. She was close to tears as he dragged her around, screaming and pointing the gun at Michael's face... It angered Michael more, each time Madeline gasped and tried to gather herself together; she was so lost. So frightened and completely overtaken with dread. Distressed and distraught; the man she was falling in love with, she loved him. Opened up to him, she never felt this way about anyone else, she clicked with him in a way she thought she'd never feel again... They shared a tight, strong and passionate bond that was inseparable, together by love... Now, by chains and raging anger...She never understood it. She tried her best to calm him, soothe him. Tell him everything would be ok, nothing was going to happen...they would be safe. Her words were not enough...

"Benny, what's going on...?"

Michael broke the silence, the unspoken words written all over his and Madeline's faces. Keeping his distance, for his mother sake. He stepped back once more and stood before the shelves before the kitchen workbench. His eyes never leaving Benny's intense gaze. There was no predicting his actions, not now after what was happening at this moment, Michael silently created his strategy to retrieve the weapon from his flexing grasp, asking him of his motives. Moving closely towards him, undetected...

"You... you've ruined everything... I...I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you Madeline..."

He softly pulled Madeline in closer to him, grabbing her hand. He tightly held onto it. Squeezing her hand. He kissed it and gave her a very strained smile.

"I don't want to hurt you.."

He said, trying to promise her and protect her.. from her own Son? This was nothing but a complete mess, nothing was being said. Everything was out of whack, out of proportion and structure. There was nothing good about what he was doing; yet, telling her she'd be safe was comforting her in some way...

Turning to see Michael, he stepped back and yelled.

"Don't you dare try any moves on me, Westen!"

His emotions spurred, adrenaline kicked in. Lunging forwards, he cracked Michael over the head with the butt of his weapon, causing him to pull Madeline forwards with the force. Hitting Michael on the right left side of his temple, splitting the skin and tearing the layers. Cutting deep, Michael let out a small groan. Snapping his head to the right, he gritted his teeth and slowly looked up at Benny, clenching his jaw. His hand now pressing lightly against the fresh wound...Blood was soon trailing down the side of his face, slowly drawing two thin crimson lines. Stopping at the bridge of his cheek, he parted his lips. Rolling his tongue, Michael gasped for air. The impact was greater than he imagined as the hit was unseen...

Madeline launched forwards, trying to reach her son. Benny pulled her back and growled...

"Why did you do that! you didn't need to do that!... you said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Madeline lashed out, hitting Benny on the arm, chest and shoulders. Angry and completely shocked by his actions and sudden outburst. Benny stood there, taking the abuse...

"I didn't hurt you!.. you're ok! you're safe, beside me"

Trying to reassure her of her safety, not only did it piss her off. She started to yell..

"You just hit my Son!... and now he's bleeding!"

Madeline began to panic, her eyes fixed on Michael. So desperate to aid her son, she moved forwards to reach him. Michael instantly reacted..

"Ma, I'm fine..."

Removing his hand from the gushing wound, Michael licked his lips and stood tall. Watching Benny's every move, every twitch. If he wasn't bound to Madeline, this whole ordeal would be over and done with by now, however; judging by the man's sensitivity and complete unstable manner. Michael wasn't willing to test the man at this point...Even if he did love Madeline, even if he swore to himself that he'd never harm her. There was no way of predicting his moves, his entire morals were shaken now. By what; No one knew, and that was exactly what Michael had to find out...

"How about you tell us what's got you so angry, Benny..."

Michael carefully let the words out, asking Benny. He cleared his throat and wiped his forehead with the back of his right hand, still holding tightly onto the pistol within his grasp. His eyes never left Michael's gaze. Benny then sighed deeply and slowly looked down, staring at the ground. He thought about it for a moment, his breathing was heavy. Michael watched his he flexed his fingers around the pistol's handle...

"You... you're making my life a living hell!"

Shooting his head up, he screamed in Michael's direction. As he let the words out, he shook the pistol within his grasp, eager and tempted to pull the trigger..

Michael watched him carefully, he could already see just what was going on, Anson had filled the man's head with lies, sending him here. Testing him.

"How about you start from the beginning?"  
Keeping a sweet and calm voice, Michael tried to settle the man. Lower his rage levels and anger towards him. He didn't care if he was in harm's way, but if Madeline was to be harmed because of himself, he would bite the bullet... There was no way, he would stand there and let the man hurt her. Mentally or physically, however; Without knowing just how this man ticked, Michael was hesitant on his moves... Keeping things calm and collected, trying to give Benny his space, keeping him from overreacting and hurting himself or Madeline. His words were silent in this situation. They didn't mean anything anymore.

All Madeline could see as she watched him, pure betrayal and pain. She cared for him, loved him. She couldn't understand why or what made him spit and rage so aggressively. It created a large swarm of fear fill her veins. She was deeply terrified, she could see hints of Frank inside his eyes. Feeling the tears threaten her eyes, she tried her best to hide the pain, the sorrow that started to override her entire body. Hiding it from Michael. Her mind tried to understand, put the pieces together... but it only made her head spin, twirl and completely explode from the pure shock and surge of pain that sent statics down her body...She couldn't move, she was bound to him, glued to him...She couldn't run away this time. She was stuck to watch the abuse and live with it, leaving a scar on her heart...

"You act like you don't know, Michael"

Speaking roughly, his tone low and dark. He spat at Michael. His eyes narrowed his. He stared at him deeply before Madeline gasped and wanted to know more, she instantly inquired..

"Know what! how could he know? you come out of nowhere with a gun"

Madeline yelled at Benny, she furiously threw her hands about. Angry at his accusations towards her son, however; he was right. She turned to Michael, who raised his eyebrows and sealed his lips...She placed her hands beside her, tilting her head slightly to the left. Questioning him...

"I had a theory... guess i was right..."

Michael softly replied, he knew just how his mother would react... He expected it, and embraced himself for it. Benny hissed at Michael and nodded...

"so, How about.. you tell your mother about your theory, Michael"

Michael could see just how pleased he was to have Madeline on his side as of right now, that smug smile... hints of pride overflowing his anger. He smirked at Michael, raising an eyebrow. Awaiting his reply. Looking down to Madeline, he did whatever he could to turn her to stay with him..

"Looks like your son didn't care enough to share the information, now look?"

Giving Madeline a soft, caring tone. He grabbed her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers. Squeezing it, turning to Michael he curved his lips slightly..

Michael didn't react. Nor did he even bother to object or fight the issue. He just watched Benny carefully, clenching his jaw. Observing every emotion and choice the man, made..

"Anson is blackmailing you, just like he is with me. He's trained you to spy on my mother... and me. Keep tabs on my whereabouts... on our whereabouts. You took money from the wrong man...Am i close?"

His eyes never left Benny's gaze, he witnessed his change in emotions and reactions. He could see the man became even more enraged by his words. Not once did Michael look at Madeline, he knew her well enough to predict her reaction, he knew just what she'd be thinking...

"that's half right, but you forgot to mention how you hired a hit man to take me down, Westen"

_**Authors Note:**_

_Sorry for rustiness; i was very distracted and such when i wrote this chapter lol. Also, I'm still hesitant and blind on where this fic is headed. i have ideas on a note pad though. so i think it's going to be a slow process, hopefully not a boring slow process and you all keep wanting more each chapter. Thank you all for the __ABSOLUTELY AMAZING__ reviews for the first chapter, i honestly did not expect so much love and enthusiasm! thank you, thank you!._


End file.
